


all the queen's men

by blazeofglory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[Natasha to: Barnes, Barton, Rogers]</b> Who’s free right now? And no America jokes, Steve. </p>
<p><b>Clint:</b> I was actually filling out paperwork for once, which I am happy to abandon. </p>
<p><b>Steve:</b> Me and Buck just finished up lunch, we’ve got some free time. </p>
<p><b>Bucky:</b> Want some company?</p>
<p><b>Natasha:</b> All of you, my place in five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the queen's men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzyvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyvulcan/gifts).



> I'm a giant lesbian, so writing porn with men was definitely... different. This fic is Natasha-centric, though. As in, she's the only one that even gets off. So, just a warning there.
> 
> Sloan, this is for you. I hope you like it!

There were very few things that could make Natasha laugh every time she heard them, and the one thing on the top of that list was the fact that Captain America was definitely not what the world saw him as. Conservative? No. Boring? No. Heterosexual? Ha, no. If the media was a touch less heteronormative, they would’ve realized by now that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes didn’t exactly look at each other as _just friends_. The internet, naturally, had some idea of what was going on. There were blogs and fanpages and whole fucking dissertations written about the possible relationship there, people all over the country (and probably the rest of the world, too) waxing poetic about the love story that lasted the ages.

The heteronormative media _had_ picked up on Clint and Natasha, at least; though Natasha suspected they would’ve been talking about it whether it was true or not. But, as it was, they _were_ right. Kind of. Almost. The internet agreed with the media on this one.

No one knew what they were talking about.

Really, they weren’t even subtle about it. If asked outright, they’d probably even tell the truth. If anyone _bothered to ask_ , everything would’ve been discovered months ago. Literally, months have gone by and not a single soul has caught on. Of all the searching she’s done on the Internet, through Facebook and Twitter and Tumblr and a brief, regrettable trip into Youtube, no one had even considered the idea. That was probably for the better, though. The media finding out would probably lead to their own reality tv show, right after _Sister Wives_.

Wait, no. That could be cool.

But whatever, that wasn’t the point. None of this was the point. But the potentially glamorous life of a reality tv star was even _more_ not the point. The actual point was that Natasha found it pretty hilarious how much the entire fucking world didn’t get Steve’s personality, and _no one_ had figured out that the four of them were banging. It had taken Tony five seconds after seeing them the day after to figure it out. He’d been shocked and excited and more proud than Nat had ever seen him, but the important part here is that he got it. Bruce, Thor, Rhodey, Pepper, and literally everyone else they knew had found out within a few hours-- which Natasha fully blamed Tony for.

Everyone that mattered knew, and yet the world didn’t have a clue. It was pretty funny.

The _real_ point of this seems almost off topic now, but Natasha is pretty famous for not giving a shit, so she doesn’t mind. The point of her musings is that the four of them have a really awesome thing going. Whether the world knows or understands, it’s awesome. In their line of work, it’s necessary to have a support system, and one like this is guaranteed love and compassion wherever you turn-- from people who actually understand. It’s… really nice. It’s better than Natasha had ever dreamed she would have, let alone deserve.

The constant affection was really, really great. Honestly, it was. But that wasn’t what Natasha needed right now. The _other_ benefit of a four person relationship was that there was always at least one other person off shift at the same time as her. There was literally never a time when she found herself wanting sex without one of her boys around to help her out with that. So, now she just had to find out who was ready and willing at the moment…

**[Natasha to: Barnes, Barton, Rogers]** Who’s free right now? And no America jokes, Steve.

**Clint:** I was actually filling out paperwork for once, which I am happy to abandon.

**Steve:** Me and Buck just finished up lunch, we’ve got some free time.

**Bucky:** Want some company?

**Natasha:** All of you, my place in five minutes.

It was pretty rare that _all_ of them had time for a midday romp, but Natasha wasn’t gonna question it when it was working out pretty well for her. She smirked to herself as she slipped off her shoes, kicking them out of the way under her bed. The bed was new, nice and big, the perfect size for the four of them. She tossed her jeans onto a chair in the corner and let her shirt land in a pile on the floor. The giant mattress, piled high with pillows, was comfy and squishy, so she laid back, comfortably waiting for her boys to show up and take care of her.

Her apartment was only a short walk away from the new SHIELD headquarters, so it didn’t take long before Natasha heard the front door open. She listened as Steve and Bucky kicked off their shoes and threw their jackets onto the couch, just as they did every single time. She propped herself up on her elbows, smirking at the two of them when they finally came in. Steve blushed a little, eyes wandering down her body, over the black lacy bra and matching panties; Bucky met her eyes with a matching smirk.

“Been waiting long?” Steve asked, crawling up the bed to kiss Natasha gently, smiling into it. He was so _gentle_ and _sweet_ and gosh, he was much too good for the likes of her and Bucky. Steve was good down to the bone; he treated her look a goddess and Clint and Bucky like gods. He made them all breakfast whenever they spent the night, he volunteered foot massages, he sent texts throughout the day that said nothing other than a heart emoji. _A heart emoji_ , for god’s sake. He was like something out of a book, too god damn good to be true. But, once again, she has digressed.

“Not too long,” Natasha finally responded, letting her elbows drop so she was laying flat again. Steve’s broad hands rested on her waist as he leaned over to press soft kisses to her neck; out of the corner of her eye, Natasha watched as Bucky undressed as fast as he could. Once he was as naked as the day he was born, he joined them in bed. Steve turned to Bucky right away, kissing him long and deep while Natasha watched. When they pulled away, Bucky reached for Steve’s shirt, flinging it to the floor.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Bucky pointed out, prompting Steve to wiggle out of his jeans and boxers, just as Nat recognized the sound of the front door opening again.

“Clint, hurry up!” she yelled out, getting a chuckle in response. Clint appeared in the doorway, and the three on the bed watched silently as he stripped. It wasn’t even a sexy strip or anything (and Clint _definitely_ knew how to give a sexy strip when he wanted to), but the end result was a naked Clint Barton, which they were all very much interested in. He finally joined them on the bed, going for Bucky first, dragging him into a messy kiss.

Steve turned to Natasha, his smile a whole lot less innocent than it had been before. “You’re the only one still not naked,” he pointed out. Nat laughed and spread her legs a little, watching with satisfaction as Steve’s eyes followed the movement. “Why don’t you do something about that, then?” she prompted.

Steve was _very_ good at taking directions, further proved by how he promptly kissed Natasha, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth as his hands (his big, _big_ hands) settled on her waist once more and pulled her ‘til she was sitting up, and god, she loved how strong he was. He unclasped her bra, slowly slipping it off, not even breaking the kiss. He ducked his head, his lips moving to her neck.

Natasha laid back down, pulling Steve between her legs. The bed shifted again, Bucky and Clint moving to either of her sides. “Have we told you lately how beautiful you are?” Clint whispered in her left ear, then Bucky whispered in her right, “And how much we love you?”

“Yes,” Natasha answered, the word almost turning into a moan as Steve kissed down her chest, his soft, pink mouth kissing one nipple, then the other. Her hands made their way around Clint and Bucky, nails digging into their backs. She loved them, she loved all three of them, and they loved her just as fiercely. “But you can tell me again. Or show me.”

Steve shifted down the bed, his lips trailing down Nat’s stomach, stopping to kiss at every scar he came across; Bucky leaned down to suck a bruising hickey on her neck, just as Clint raised a calloused hand to her face, drawing her into a kiss. They were everywhere, all over her, _her boys_ , taking care of her. It wasn’t normally like this; they didn’t usually focus on just one person. They did _sometimes_ though, like Steve’s birthday, where they had all taken turns fucking him for hours and hours. Natasha had even bought a new strap-on for the occasion. This time, though, all of them focusing their attention on her out of the blue, it was unusual. But she was _definitely_ not one to complain.

Resisting the urge to ask if there was something she was missing, Natasha just let herself enjoy it. She kissed Clint back, slipping her tongue in his mouth and sliding her hand into his hair to pull hard, making him moan quietly into her mouth. She could feel him against her thigh, hot and _hard_ , the same as Bucky on her other side. Bucky’s sinful mouth was leaving more and more marks-- marks she would struggle to cover when she went back to work, but she couldn’t exactly bring herself to worry. He kissed down, between her breasts, then sucked hard, leaving a red mark just over her left nipple. She moaned, a little caught off guard, and she swore she could feel Bucky’s smug smile against her skin.

In the meantime, Steve had paused, just watching the three of them for a second, a stupid smile on his face. He shook himself out of it, though, and finally tugged Natasha’s lacy black panties down her legs, throwing them to the floor. She spread her legs for him, breaking the kiss with Clint, who immediately set to leaving hickeys on the breast Bucky had left untouched, and she looked down at Steve. He met her eyes, raising a brow. “Wanna tell me what you want?” he asked, his voice all innocent and sweet, even as his eyes darted down to her pussy, like he was unable to look away.

Natasha opened her mouth to respond, moaning first when Bucky’s teeth scraped over her nipple. “ _Steve_ , if you don’t eat me out right now, I will get someone else to do it.”

Steve chuckled quietly and Natasha rolled her eyes. She inched her legs a little further apart, and that fucker _licked his lips_. Before she could even say anything else, his lips were on her, going straight for her clit and _sucking_. Natasha moaned, back arching off the bed, her nails digging into the soft skin of Clint and Bucky’s backs. They stopped kissing her chest for a second so they could kiss each other, their hips rocking against her on both sides. She wanted them, she wanted both of them, and she could _feel_ how much they wanted her.

But honestly, she couldn’t form a single coherent thought-- not with Steve licking her pussy. He was so _good_ at it. The first time he’d ever gone down on her, it was sloppy and slobbery and not exactly great, but she’d given him a few pointers, and he’d watched Clint eat her out enough times that he learned just what she liked. At this point, he was a fucking pro. He spread her lips, his tongue flat against her, then slipping _inside_ her, making her moan. Bucky broke away from kissing Clint to kiss Natasha instead, capturing her noises in his mouth, while Clint set to sucking more marks into her skin.

With so many sensations at once, Natasha could hardly focus on what all was even happening. She just knew that she felt good all over, and she was dripping wet. Heat pooled low in her stomach and her pussy felt like it was _throbbing_. She couldn’t help but grind against Steve’s mouth, which she knew from experience that he really, really didn’t mind. His lips closed around her clit again, sucking harder than before, and god, she felt so close. She gasped and moaned into Bucky’s mouth, her hand going into his long hair and pulling hard.

Steve kept at it, sucking and licking at her clit, and she was so sensitive and so, so _close_ \-- and then he slid two fingers inside her (two _big_ fingers), and that was it, she was coming. Her thighs clenched around Steve’s head and her hands tightened, one in Bucky’s hair and the other on Clint’s shoulder. She broke the kiss, back arching again, as the heat exploded, leaving her panting and sweaty, a satisfied look on her face.

When Natasha finally opened her eyes, all three of her boys were staring at her. Steve’s face was slick with her juices and he was grinning that cocky, shit-eating grin; Bucky looked like he wanted to eat her alive, and Clint was smiling fondly like he’d just pet a puppy. She shut her eyes again, leaning back on the pile of pillows. “Go back to sex,” she said loftily, waving her hand. “I need a minute, and then I’ll join you.”

She heard Clint’s soft laugh and Bucky’s snort, the latter saying, “Yeah, we made a pact, though. None of us are coming until you’ve come at least three times.”

“So, no sleeping, because I really wanna get off,” Clint pitched in.

Steve must’ve shrugged, because the mattress shifted a little. “She’s fine like this.”

Natasha raised a brow, but didn’t bother opening her eyes-- that is, until she felt another mouth on her pussy and she opened them in surprise. Bucky looked up at her, raising a brow just as she had, then slipped his tongue inside her.

She ended up coming four times before any of the boys let her lay a hand on them.


End file.
